Love Spell
by Becky Janeway
Summary: Summary: Q well you know Q he is a first class troublemaker of the galaxy. But we all love him anyway. Q decides that he is going to have Kathryn Janeway as his lover one way or another. Even if he has to play downright dirty.
1. Default Chapter

LOVE SPELL Written By Becky Janeway  
  
DISCLAIMER: All star trek stuff is Paramount's oh yes and Viacom's All hail them. You know the routine. I make absolutely zero dollars or any money what so ever from this. I wish I did. Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think  
  
Sorry if this story is not very good I wrote it a while ago. Anyways I stink at spelling and there are two more little stories after this one.  
  
Summary: Q well you know Q he is a first class troublemaker of the galaxy. But we all love him anyway. Q decides that he is going to have Kathryn Janeway as his lover one way or another. Even if he has to play downright dirty.  
  
Also sorry for the weird formatting I wrote this on my Braille Lite 40. It is a weird little note taker.  
  
It was just another day on Voyager and Captain Janeway was taking a relaxing bath when suddenly who should appear before her but Q himself. "Kathy will you please mate with me because Q is so boring." "Q what the hell are you doing here? Get out! Get out!" Captain Janeway said forcefully and with that she threw water on him. "Hey that's not very nice. You know Kathy this is going to be a fun challenge." Q replied smiling. "Q if you don't leave I'll call security and escort you out of here." This was Janeway's reply. "Touchy, touchy. I just want one little favor please Kathy I'm begging you to mate with me. I promise that if you do I will behave." Q pleaded. "No! No! No!" Kathryn yelled. Just then her doorbell chimed. She quickly got dressed and said "Come." The doors parted and who should step in but Chakotay. "Captain who were you yelling at." Chakotay asked as he spotted Q. "Oh him. Q make like the wind and blow far away from here." Chakotay said distastefully. Surprisingly Q listened and left. As he left he swore to himself that he would have Janeway as his mate and no one else. Then a devious scheme came to his twisted mind. Why not make her love you, he thought to himself.  
  
Back on Voyager Chakotay and Janeway were having dinner. "What did that pest Q want Kathryn?" Chakotay asked. "He wants me to mate with him again. But I said no." Janeway replied. "Q must be dumb or something because if he were as smart as he thinks he is he would know that you do not desire him." Chakotay responded. "Oh he's far from dumb Chakotay. Love sick or maybe having a perverse fascination I wouldn't put it past him but far from dumb." Was the Captain's reply.  
  
Q was now back in the continuum and getting ready to make his mischief. Finally he was ready. He concentrated hard on his beloved Kathy and snapped his fingers. That should do the trick he thought. Now Chakotay you can't have her he thought. Meanwhile Chakotay had left and Kathryn was relaxing in her chair and listening to some Classical music when Q popped in. "Hi Q long time no see!" Janeway said excitedly. "Well that's a change." Said Q. "Q I missed you so much, why did you leave anyway?" Kathy asked. "Uh junior was causing trouble in the continuum." Q responded. "Kathy I have a serious question for you." Q started. "What is it darling." She replied. "Will you mate with me." Was his response. "Of course I will." She replied excitedly. "Can we begin now." She asked impatiently. "Yes of course we can." Q said excitedly. So they mated but just as they finished who should enter but Tuvok. "Captain I sensed that you are ill. Come we will proceed to sickbay." Tuvok ordered. "No Tuvok I'm not sick but stay and celebrate Q and I just mated." The captain replied. "No thank you captain I must complete my security rounds." Tuvok answered. "Oh come on Mr. always have to be vulcans do as Kathy says." Q said happily. "No thank you. And one more thing Q I can be no one else except for who I am." Tuvok replied sternly. With that Tuvok  
  
left and went to his quarters. He began his personal log. "Computer begin personal log. It appears that something has affected the captain. She seems to be in love with Q. My suspicions are that Q used his powers to make her this way for some reason. However I am not sure of this. End personal log." Tuvok finished.  
  
It was the next day and Captain Janeway was on the bridge when Q appeared sitting in Chakotay's command chair. "Hello Kathy how are we this morning?" Q asked. "I'm fine honey how about you?" janeway answered. "I'm doing quite well thank you." Was his reply. Then they heard the turbo lift and waited as the doors parted and Chakotay stepped out. He strode to his command chair and found Q already in it. "Q get the hell out of my chair." Chakotay yelled not at all in the mood for this nonsence. "Only if Kathy says so." Q retorted as he kissed her on the lips. She began to kiss him and Harry, Tom and Chakotay, and Tuvok just stared at the two. "Captain please tell Q to get out of my chair." Chakotay said with controlled anger. "Why would I do that I want my honey to be comfortable." Janeway replied. "Q what have you done to Captain Janeway?" Chakotay inquired. "Nothing she loves me can't you tell." Q retorted. "Q what did you do to make her love you?" Chakotay asked. "I already told you nothing. She loves me and not you. Oh yes and I am sorry you are jealous but you will just have to get over it." Q finished. Then Chakotay became enraged. "Q stop it." He yelled. Q thinking this was funny turned himself  
  
into Chakotay and mocked him. Captain Janeway thought that this was so funny and she laughed at them both. Tuvok just waited patiently for his shift to end. Tom and Harry were both laughing so hard that their stomachs were beginning to hurt. "Q stop this nonsense right now!" Chakotay yelled. "Q stop this nonsense right now." Q mocked. "Damn it Q stop it!" Chakotay yelled angrily. "Damn it Q stop it!" Q yelled back. "Captain may I please be temporarily relieved from duty." Tuvok inquired. "You may." Captain Janeway said still laughing at Q and Chakotay.  
  
Tuvok walked to Sickbay and told the Doctor what was happening on the bridge. "What do you want me to do Tuvok." The Doctor asked. "I am not sure what to per pose." Tuvok answered. "Its sound like chaos on the bridge and I am sorry I can't help you but we are dealing with Q here." The Doctor reminded. "Very well thank you anyway." Tuvok returned and left. He walked straight to his quarters and once he was inside he began to meditate. Then there came a knock on his door. "Enter." He stated. "Tuvok was the illogicalness on the bridge to much for you?" Q asked sarcastically. "Q I would much prefer it if you left me to meditate." Tuvok answered. "Tell me Tuvok do you think I've done something to your precious captain?" Q asked. "Indeed I do. It is only logical. Captain Janeway is not so illogical that she would fall in love with you for no reason. She has more sense then that." Tuvok replied. "So you think I did it do you? Well already Tuvok its no use lying to you because we all know  
  
you and that telepathic brain of yours would know anyway and you probably already know. But anyway I did it." Q said laughing. "Then it would appear that my suspicions were quite correct." Tuvok remarked. "Yeah well don't rub it in." Q answered. "May I ask what your purpose for doing this was?" Tuvok inquired curiously. "Well I wanted Kathy and no other woman would suffice. Surely a Vulcan can appreciate that." Q retorted. "I have never experienced such a thing." Tuvok replied. "Well you should appreciate it anyway going through that Pon Ffar of yours you go through." Q retorted. "I suppose now that you have gotten what you desire from Captain Janeway you will leave her to bare and raise the child by herself." Tuvok inquired. "Uh you really think I would do such a thing." Q answered. "Indeed I do because it is only logical that a person such as yourself would do something so illogical." Tuvok returned. "Well ok your right that's what I am going to do. Oh have fun with your Captain's child because she wants you to be the god father." Q said then he began laughing and disappeared.  
  
Kathryn sat in her command chair thinking about what she and Q had done. He had now taken the spell off and Tuvok had explained what had happened to her. THOUGHTS raced through her head at transwarp speed. Then she decided what she wanted to do first.  
  
"Tuvok my ready room now." She commanded. Tuvok followed her into the ready-room and the doors  
  
closed behind them. "Tuvok what am I going to do. I cannot raise a child and Captain a ship. I don't want to just hand it over to Chakotay because between you and I he isn't ready to Captain a Starship. I have another question for you Tuvok would you be the godfather to this child." Janeway asked. "You will manage Captain. As the Borg say you will adapt. I understand that Chakotay isn't ready to become Captain. As for your question about me being the godfather of your child if that is what you wish. Then I will comply." Tuvok stated. "thank you Tuvok. I might promote you to first officer after all." Janeway said with a slight smile. "Captain if you require assistance I will help you with anything that I can. As for Q I think it is highly unfair of him to create this child and leave you with it." Tuvok added. "I heard that." Q said as he appeared. "Well he is right!" Janeway cried. "How could you do this to me Q. I thought you were better than that!" Janeway shouted angrily. "Oo temper, temper Kathy! we wouldn't want our crew to see us with our temper flared up now would we." Q teased. before Tuvok could stop her Janeway had given Q an uppercut. He fell to the ground more in surprise than injury. He had not expected this. "oo Temper, Temper Kathryn you know your father wouldn't approve." Q teased. "Q get the hell out of here right now!" Janeway shouted. "And if I do not what then?" Q said sarcastically. "I will call upon Miss Q to get you out." Janeway challenged. "Oh Kathy I am only playing I swear it." Q replied. "Well I am not. I am furious with you Q. So if I were you I would  
  
leave until I settle down!" Janeway exclaimed. "Ah Kathy don't be angry with me. After all I'm just a Q." Q said trying to get the Captain to pity him. "Your right you are a Q." a voice replied as the female Q appeared. "Q what are you doing here. Can't you leave me alone for one century." Q shot back. "Your just like a little kid Q every time we try to trust you, you just blow it well that's it no more. You are now going to be a mortal human being until Captain Janeway feels that you have served your punishment." The Female Q informed him. "Uh. Me a mortal! No thank you. I mean How could you make me one of those bipedal species." Q answered. "Take your pick between an ameba or a human." The female Q replied. "Ok Ok I guess I will be the human." Q replied angrily. "Very well Q you are now human and you might want to choose a name for yourself. Because its going to be a long time." The female Q shot back as she left. "Well Q it looks like your little plan didn't work" Janeway said. "yeah yeah don't rub it in." Q returned sulkily. "Mr. Tuvok please show Mr. Q to his quarters. Oh and Q take those pins off your collar except for one of them." Janeway finished. Tuvok did as he was asked and showed Q his quarters. "You will need to rest up because your Starfleet training will start tomorrow at 08:00. And believe me the portion of the training that I teach will be very rigorous Tuvok replied then he left Q and walked back to the Captain's ready-room. She was there waiting for him and so was Chakotay. "Captain if he is going to be on this ship I don't want any part of it." Chakotay said angrily. "Very well  
  
then I will make you Lieutenant Commander and Tuvok will be my first officer." Janeway replied taking one of Chakotay's pins off his collar and giving it to Tuvok. "Thank you Captain:" Tuvok replied. "Your welcome Commander and you are both dismissed Tuvok you have the bridge." She said. The two officers left the ready-room and Janeway was left alone with her thoughts once more. She was glad Tuvok was here to help her through this hard time.  
  
soon three months had passed and Janeway was starting to show. She now had to where a different uniform and Tuvok was a big help to her. Q's Starfleet training was going well but he was arrogant at times and usually Tuvok was the only one that could deal with him without getting frustrated.  
  
"Q please report to Holodeck 2 immediately." said Tuvok. "I will be right there." Q answered. He began thinking hard about what had been happening for the last few months. It had been chaos for Janeway and him. He wasn't sure how he felt about her having his child now. Especially now that he was Human. Q walked slowly to the holodeck with a thoughtful expression on his face. When he got there he found a simulated bridge and simulated Vadians were on it and shooting everyone he ducked and snuck over to Tuvok. "Freeze program." Tuvok ordered. The computer complied. "You much retake the ship and get all the Vadians off of it." Tuvok said. "Very well." Q replied. "Resume program." Tuvok commanded.  
  
Mean while Janeway was in her ready-room and she too was thinking about her situation. She realized that she loved Chakotay and she new that having Q's child was a big strain on their relationship. It wasn't her fault though. And Chakotay was still angry with her. He was cold to her and it made her feel very sad and depressed. She wanted him and not Q. She resented Q terribly for his selfish behavior. She wished he would have just left her and her ship the hell alone. Suddenly the door bell rang. "Come." Janeway called. The doors opened and Chakotay stepped in tentatively. "Kathryn we have to talk." He said calmly. Kathryn Janeway looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes we do Chakotay." She answered. Chakotay sat down next to her. She moved closer to him then she took his hand. "Chakotay I love you. I have been wanting to tell you this for years but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Kathryn choked out. "But I can't have you Kathryn as much as I want to I can't have you." Chakotay replied. "Why the hell not. Damn it." Kathryn yelled. "Because you have Q's child inside you Kathryn and it is not mine." Chakotay replied calmly. "Damn you all to hell Q. I hate you!" Janeway exclaimed. "Kathryn calm down. Its ok." Chakotay answered as he patted her on the shoulder. She reached out and embraced him. They held each other close for what seemed like an eternity. Chakotay wanted to stay in her arms forever. Kathryn felt the same way. Finally they permitted each other to break the embrace. I better be going." Chakotay said. "I will see you on the bridge." Kathryn replied.  
  
Chakotay left and Captain Janeway went to her quarters. She lay down and cried. This went on for five straight hours. It was interrupted however by a pop. "Ah quit your crying human." The female Q commanded. "Ms. Q what are you doing here?" Janeway said as she sat up. "I came because I no how much you want Chakotay and not my Q." The female Q replied. "I wish I could have him but Q's act of selfishness will not allow me to do so." Janeway replied sadly. "That's why I came. I am going to take the child of Q's that is inside you and put it inside me. Your body will return to normal and you can have Chakotay. besides my Q is to good for a human anyway. But you are still in charge of when he gets his powers back or not." Q finished. "You would do that for me?" Janeway asked. "Not normally but I want my Q and the continuum said I could. And I want to have Q's child." The female Q added. "Thank you miss Q. I would really appreciate it." Kathryn replied. So Q snapped her fingers and Janeway was back to her old self and Q was the one that was going to have the child after all. "There its complete. Now you can have your guy and I can have my Q." Q said then she snapped her fingers and was gone.  
  
Janeway walked to Sickbay. The doors parted for her and the Doctor stood waiting to see who would enter sickbay next. When she entered the Doctor looked shocked. "Captain! D. d. do you need medical attention?" He stammered. "No Doctor but I have a favor that I wish for you to do for me." The Captain replied. "What is it Captain." The doctor asked. "Could you please give me a physical?" Kathryn inquired. "Sure Captain but why?" The Doctor asked. "Well because I just want one that's all." Janeway answered. "Alright Captain. But in all the years I have known you to avoid physicals and not to act like this." The doctor replied. The doctor began to scan the Captain and couldn't believe it but the captain was no longer pregnant. "Captain your not going to believe this but you are no longer Pregnant." He informed her. "Yes! I know that Doctor." Janeway answered. "How do you know." The doctor asked at the same time with an astounded look on his face. "Because the female Q stop in my quarters and made it this way for me." Janeway replied. "I see." The Doctor remarked. Janeway thanked the Doctor and left sickbay. She went to her ready-room and called Chakotay and told him to come to her ready-room.  
  
When Chakotay entered Janeway told him to sit down. When he was seated she stood up. "Kathryn!" Chakotay exclaimed. "Y. y. you. you well I mean uh well your um not uh pregnant any uh more." Chakotay stammered. "That's right. The female Q wanted to have Q's child and I wanted you." Kathryn replied. "Oh Kathryn you did that for me. " I'm sorry. But now that you aren't having Q's child well do you still uh mean everything uh that you uh said." Chakotay asked hesitantly. "Yes Chakotay I do." Kathryn. replied. 


	2. Anger And Jealousy

Anger And Jealousy Written by Becky Janeway  
  
DISCLAIMER: All star trek stuff is Paramount's oh yes and Viacom's All hail them. You know the routine. I make absolutely zero dollars or any money what so ever from this. I wish I did. Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think  
  
Oh yes the formatting is better because I wrote it on my computer and not the Braille lite any of you who read this or care about what I am talking about and just happen to know what I am talking about well then I congratulate you.  
  
Summary: Q is still here. And back at his talent causing trouble. But hey if he didn't cause trouble in my dreams, which is how this story came to me, I would not have had anything to write about.  
  
We begin our story aboard Voyager in Q's quarters. Q who as we all know is mischievous however his plan had been ended once again by the female Q. She had just told him that Janeway know longer carried his child instead Q herself carried it. Q looks out the window gloomily. He knew that Janeway and Chakotay were now dating and this dismayed him. He wanted her and he did not wish to share her with anyone he thought. Soon the door chimed and interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." Q muttered angrily. The doors parted and Tuvok stepped in. "Q it is time for your first away mission. You will be collecting foodstuffs with Mr. Neelix. The Captain expects you to be on your best behavior. Is this understood." Tuvok demanded in his usual Vulcan way. "I do not wish to go on an away mission." Q informed Tuvok. "The Captain wishes it and you must follow her orders." Tuvok replied. "I don't care what you say Vulcan I am not going and that's that." Q yelled. "Do you wish for me to report this news to the Captain." Tuvok replied in his usual Vulcan manner. "I don't give a damn what you do Vulcan just leave me in peace. I mean it seems I never get peace from you. You're always giving me orders and this is what I say if Kathy has an order for me tell her to come and relay it to me herself." Q exclaimed forgetting about control. "Very well Q I shall inform the Captain of your words." Tuvok stated and with those words spoken departed from the quarters of Q.  
  
Now in the turbo-lift Tuvok began to contemplate what Q had spoken. He decided he would quote the words of Q exactly how Q himself had spoken them. "Deck one bridge." Tom said as he entered the lift. Tom looked at Tuvok and asked "Where's Q the mischief maker? Wasn't he supposed to go on an away mission with Neelix?" "Indeed he was and is however one of your human emotions or possibly two of them are making him behave rather hostile. And he became enraged and said many things for me to inform the Captain of." Tuvok answered. "Oh and exactly what did he say." Tom asked eagerly. "I cannot inform you of your inquiry Mr. Paris." Was the Vulcan's reply. "Oh come on Tuvok its just you and I know one else will hear and besides I won't tell any one." Tom pleaded. "I am unable to comply as far as giving you the query that you seek Mr. Paris." Tuvok stated and with that abruptly stepped out of the Turbo-lift and walked quickly to the Captain's ready-room.  
  
He rang the door chime and heard Janeway tell him to enter. He did so and stood before her desk his hands behind his back, as Vulcan's usually like their hands in this position. "Captain I regret to inform you that Q is behaving rather unusual." Tuvok intoned. "Tuvok this must be unusual because you didn't even say hello." Janeway said jokingly. "Greetings Captain. I apologize for the abruptness Captain." He answered. "That's all right now what's on your mind Commander?" Janeway asked. "Q Wished me to inform you of several things and I shall quote them exactly as they were said to me. The following are his words I don't wish to go on an away mission. I don't care what you say Vulcan. I am not going and that's that. After I asked him if he wished for you to be informed of this he said "I don't give a damn what you do Vulcan just leave me alone and in peace. I mean it seems that your always giving me orders and this is what I say if Kathy has an order for me tell her to come and relay it herself."" Tuvok finished. "Thank you Tuvok I will do just that." Janeway answered. "Do you wish for me to accompany you Captain." Tuvok asked. "Tuvok this is not a mission to a Borg cube or anything I can handle Q. Dismissed." Was Janeway's reply. With no further words spoken Tuvok departed the captain's ready-room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Janeway was making her way to the quarters of Q. But her progress was slow it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to her about something. She finally made it there and rang the door chime. "Go away Tuvok!" Q yelled as he picked up a chair. The doors opened and the chair went flying luckily it flew over the Captain's head. Janeway stepped in cautiously and answered "First I am not Tuvok. Second is this how you are supposed to greet me. Third I am giving you an order and it is to go on the away mission. Is this understood." "Yes Captain I will go on the mission. I did not mean to greet you in such a horrible manner." Q replied. "Very well your apology is excepted. And I have another order for you. And this is for you to listen to Tuvok because when he tells you something it's because I told him to tell you." Kathryn informed him. "I will obey you because I know that if I don't I will never be a Q again." Q stated. "As for your anger and your jealousy I do not know how to help you. But I will tell you this, you violated my trust and me so if anyone should be angry Q it should be me. As for your jealousy of Chakotay I think that is highly un- called for." Kathryn finished. "How would you know. Look I apologize that I violated you and your trust Kathy: I just wanted to be away from Q. I can't stand her always following me around like a lost puppy. I am very jealous of Chakotay because he has you. I don't know Kathy I guess I am just a failure as a Q and maybe as a human too." Q whined. "Q listen do you want our help to become a good human? If you do then you must follow everyone's exact orders. If not then we will find an M class planet for you and leave you there to do as you please." Kathryn said. "Oh Kathy will you? Do you really mean it? Oh I love you even more. Do you think I can do it? If you help I promise I will do everything as it's supposed to be done." Q inquired happily. "Yes Q we will help you if that's what you want. Who knows if you behave I might give you your powers back however it will be a few years and by that time you will probably be very good at your duties here on Voyager." The captain replied.  
  
Kathryn reflected back on what she had told Q. He had seemed more optimistic now. She wondered how long this would last. Not even aware of where she was heading her path led to Chakotay's quarters. She rang his door chime and waited. "Come in." He answered. "Kathryn I thought you would be on the bridge." "Well I should be but my talk with Q has puzzled me and I need to talk about it with someone." Janeway answered. "Sit down right here and tell me all about it. Would you like some coffee or Tea?" Chakotay asked. "I'll have coffee. Thanks." She replied. "You know Kathryn I still think you drink to much of that stuff you should try water or maybe Tea." Chakotay teased. "But Chakotay you have to admit if I had not had coffee I don't think we would have beat the Borg. And besides nothing else is the same as coffee. Its taste is unique and nothing can replace it. As far as I'm concerned it's the best stuff that the human race ever invented. Anyway my talk with Q was puzzling because I don't know if he really means what he says or if he is just trying to get his powers back. I went to his quarters and lets just say my greeting was not a pleasant one, anyhow I ordered him to go with Neelix on the away mission. Then I told him if he wanted our help to become a better human then he needed to follow everyone's exact orders and he seems like he is really going to try. But I am suspicious." Kathryn said. "Perhaps you should just be wary of him and make sure he doesn't try anything sneaky." Chakotay responded. "Thank you Chakotay." Kathryn answered. After her reply they embraced each other and passionately kissed. Soon they were interrupted by Ensign Kim's voice. "Captain you better come to the bridge. Q is holding Neelix hostage." "He's what Mr. Kim!" Janeway exclaimed. "Holding him hostage ma'am." Kim repeated. "Ensign I'll be right there. Janeway out." Kathryn said calmly as she closed the com channel. The next few seconds neither she nor Chakotay remembered very well when they looked back on the whole incident. They ran to the bridge.  
  
"Q what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kathryn demanded furiously. "I have taken this human crap long enough! I demand you return my powers otherwise Mr. Neelix is gone." Q shouted enraged. "Q stop this don't hurt Neelix and if you want your powers back this isn't the way to do things." Janeway replied . "Q come back to Voyager where we can discuss this issue like civilized adults." The nervous and stressed captain ordered. She was nervous for Neelix and Tuvok was the only one who knew this besides herself. However she suppressed it almost like a Vulcan she thought. She feared for the safety of Neelix. Thoughts raced through her mind at warp 9.5. "What if Q kills him. What if he starts some kind of rampage or something. Kathryn Stop it. Stop it Stop! Stop! Just stop thinking that way. Get a hold of yourself you are to logical to let any thing of that nature happen." She thought frantically. Then her thoughts were broken by Q's answer "all right but no tricks."  
  
Now aboard Voyager Q demanded that she give him his powers. Kathryn couldn't help herself she was becoming enraged. All her life she had hated it when people ordered her around. "Q what the hell is wrong with you? Just stop right here, right now and listen to yourself. Listen to how you are acting. I mean you are acting like a little kid who wants candy and has been told to wait until after dinner. And just tell me what would you do if I granted your request? Would you help us get home. Would you turn your life around and be the Q who you're supposed to be? Or would you just harm us? Do you realize what you've been doing?, what you've been saying?, and how you have been acting? Stop and just think about all this for a moment at least." Captain Janeway lectured.  
  
Tuvok looked toward his old friend and saw the anger in her eyes. It burned very deeply and it flashed. He knew this was a signal it said "Don't mess with me I'm angry and I don't care who you are you threatened my crew and I will not stand for that. Leave us alone or you won't know what hit you." Then he realized there was something more in her eyes. He knew his captain, his friend and what the emotions were. They were hurt, sadness and feeling of betrayal. Hurt and betrayal because Q dared to do such a thing and sadness because she had thought he had meant what he had spoken.  
  
Surprisingly Kathryn felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, startled and saw Tuvok's reassuring hand there on her shoulder. This wasn't like him. Then she realized that her old friend knew how she felt and was doing as good as a Vulcan can do to reassure someone. "Tuvok what a good friend he is. I can not believe that in the days of Captain Kirk they picked on Vulcan's. That's just a typical human for you." she thought.  
  
Q began making his demands again "If you don't give me my powers right now I will do harm to you all. You bipedal species." "Q stop it!! Just stop! I mean this is ridiculous, I thought maybe you were better than this but I see I was very wrong. Your just Arrogant, egotistical, Self righteous, and a selfish being who thinks he can do as he pleases. And to think I thought you really cared about what happened to you. I was starting to count you as a friend, But no you had to do this! And Q it's not right. It's not the way to do things and it's definitely not the way to persuade me that you can handle your powers. Frankly Q I have had it! I do not know what to do with you, How to teach you. And if you harm me well that's one thing but don't even try to do so to any of my crew." Janeway yelled angrily. Neelix who had been standing next to Tuvok fell suddenly because Q shot him with a phaser. "all right Q you crossed the line of reason." Janeway said and stunned him with her phaser so he wouldn't do any more harm for now. "Q this battle is over." She stated to the unconscious and no longer the least bit threatening form on the floor. "Take him to Sickbay and after the Doctor treats him confine him to his quarters." She ordered.  
  
Kathryn left the briefing room and proceeded to her quarters as she was about to approach the doors Tuvok called to her. "Captain." Janeway spun around in surprise. "Tuvok what.. I thought you were going to escort Q to the sickbay. I would have if I had not sensed your troubled mental state. I think you need a guided meditation to help you." Tuvok answered. "thank you but.." She stopped seeing his arched eyebrow. "All right you win Tuvok." She said with a slight smile. She followed him to his quarters and they proceeded with her meditation.  
  
An hour past and she left and went to her quarters. She had to admit the meditation had helped a lot. She decided that when she arrived at her quarters a relaxing bath was in order. When she got there she found Chakotay waiting for her. "hi Kathryn. How are you doing ? How are you feeling? Tuvok tells me you uh lost your temper today. Do you uh want to um talk about it?" Chakotay stammered. "Hi Chakotay, I am all right thanks to Tuvok's Vulcan meditation. As for how I am feeling I think I need a relaxing bath, A massage, and a few cups of hot coffee. So after her bath, Massage, and four cups of hot coffee they talked about Q and the incidents that transpired that day. Janeway conveyed her frustrations to Chakotay as she had done to Tuvok. While they talked she realized that she was exhausted. After two intense hours of conversation she fell asleep on Chakotay's shoulder. He decided that he would carry her to her bedchamber and sleep on the couch. He was concerned about her and did not want to leave her alone.  
  
  
  
Kathryn experienced a rather disturbing dream as she slept. She awoke and automatically cried out in fear. Q stood mad with anger in a poised position ready to do harm. She screamed terrified. Hearing his dearly beloved scream he quickly awakened and ran to her with phaser in hand. "Computer activate lights!" He exclaimed hurriedly. Then Q advanced and was ready to strike, to kill, out of the insane anger that he experienced. As Q brought the phaser in close range and was getting ready to shoot Chakotay jumped on top of Janeway. The shot hit him in the back. "Q how the hell did you get out of your quarters?! Damn you Q damn you to hell!!" Chakotay exclaimed. Janeway stealthily reached for her combadge and tapped it saying "Janeway to security Tuvok come to my quarters quickly."  
  
Tuvok dressed quickly and set his phaser on heavy stun. He ran down the corridor to Janeway's Quarters. The doors were locked. "Computer open these doors Tuvok Bata 9" He said. The doors opened and he rushed inside. He heard Chakotay call and came quickly. Before Q knew what hit him he fell to the floor once more. Tuvok picked Q up and set him on his feet. "Q what was your reasoning for attempting to kill the captain?" Tuvok demanded in his Vulcan way. "I want my powers." Q said about ready to give in to sleep that was creeping toward him and wanting to consume him. "Miss Q" Tuvok said to the air. She appeared and asked "What do you want?" "Q is being harmful to others is there away you can deal with this in the continuum?" Tuvok inquired. "I suppose that the continuum could deal with him I must have forgotten how you mortals lack the proper means to punish him." She answered. Q was then handed to the continuum.  
  
Two months passed with no sign of trouble. Then one day at 07:00 hours Janeway was in her ready-room when Q showed up with her beloved Q. "Kathy I apologize." He said. "apology excepted." Janeway replied sternly. "Kathy can I well uh try again? I mean try to be a better human? Please Kathy. I hate being held in the continuum with no powers, no escape." Q said sadly. "Q I will have to think this over. You violated my trust not once but twice. I mean you can not surely expect me to say yes, look at what you did. I mean to Chakotay. So I am sorry Q I have to, I must, It's my duty as a Star Fleet Captain to protect my crew. So you'll just have to wait for a while longer. We trusted you Q we thought that you were genuine in your words that you spoke to me. So after what you have done, neither my crew nor I feel sorry for you. I will let miss Q know in a few days." Janeway lectured while pacing around her ready-room, as was her tendency. "Yes Madam Captain I understand. I understand what I did, What I've said, and why you are hesitant." Q replied with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Do you? How could you? How would you understand." A voice said angrily. Q turned and found Chakotay and Tuvok sitting on the couch. It was Chakotay who had said that. "I am truly sorry, I don't know what got in to me. I can understand your anger and if I were you I would feel the same way. But listen Chakotay I really, truly regret what I did, How I acted, and what transpired." Q said. "I am a man of peace so I forgive you. But I am warning you if you ever hurt the captain again you will pay dearly." Chakotay warned. "Chakotay Stop. There is no need for that." Janeway warned. "Yes captain." Was his reply. After this transpired both Q and Q left.  
  
Four days passed and on the fourth day Janeway called for Miss Q. She appeared and asked" captain have you made your decision?" "Yes I have Q will be allowed on voyager but only on one condition, and this condition will stand until I don't think it needs to exist." Janeway answered. "What is the condition?" the female Q replied. "The condition is that you or another Q will remain with him at all times." Janeway answered. "I will have to talk with the continuum about this condition of yours." Q informed her. "I was going to advise that you did." Janeway answered. With that Q disappeared. Ten minutes later she, Q, and another Q returned to Voyager.  
  
For the rest of that day Q was good. However soon the next morning came and the female Q left. Kathryn Janeway was wandering if she had made the right choice. She hoped that this was logical and that it would not end up being the wrong one. She began to read reports of an away mission that Chakotay and B'Ellana, as well as Kes had gone on. They had gone two days ago to collect deuterium. She began with Kes's report. She found it to be surprisingly long and thorough it told her that this planet was a good source for deuterium.  
  
Then her door chime interrupted her as it so often did.. "Come." She called slightly annoyed. The doors opened to reveal Tuvok . He strode in and quickly reached her desk. "hello Captain." He greeted. "Hello Commander is something wrong?" Janeway responded. "indeed." Tuvok remarked. "What is it? Is it Q?" She demanded. "The thing that troubles me Captain is trying to estimate precisely what he will do. This has troubled me ever since five nights ago. I am concerned for your safety Captain." Tuvok admitted. "I thought that might be what has you bogged down." Janeway replied "Bogged down? Please clarify this captain because I am unable to comprehend your meaning.." Tuvok remarked. "What I meant Tuvok was that it troubles you or it concerns you." Captain Janeway explained. "Fascinating." Tuvok commented. Kathryn couldn't help herself but she had to smile. Vulcan's she thought if you interpret them right there words can be just as funny as a humans. After this conversation Tuvok left and the Captain continued with the reports.  
  
Two months past and Q had been as good as a Star Fleet officer should be. He did everything he was ordered to do and Janeway was surprised. She began making plans for Q to get his powers back. Just then the door opened and Lieutenant Commander Chakotay entered. "Hi Captain. What do you think we should assign Q to do this week?" He asked. "Assign him to Engineering." The captain replied. "Do you still want the Security detail behind him and the other Q?" Chakotay inquired. "No he has been behaving lately." Kathryn answered. "Yes captain." Chakotay replied. With this question clearly answered he left.  
  
Chakotay found Q in his quarters. "Q the Captain wants you in Engineering." He stated. "where is my usual entourage?" Q asked. "You have been behaving lately and the Captain is giving you some freedom. So don't screw up." Chakotay warned. "You mean she noticed?" Q asked. "Yes, of course she did. Why wouldn't she?" Chakotay remarked now getting fed up with Q's little game. "I don't know, and anyway when do I get my powers back?" Q asked. "I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you." Chakotay retorted. "Uh well you bipedal species think you are the best and I have news for you. Your not we are." Q said laughing. "In case you forgot you are one of us now and you are far from the best. So just stop your little game and report to engineering or I'll see to it that the Captain never gives you your precious powers back" Chakotay retorted and left.  
  
Q reported to engineering and was assigned many tasks to complete. He began helping Seven and B'Ellana to complete a warp core analysis. While he did this he planned the perfect revenge for Chakotay. He hated that man. He decided That Tuvok wasn't so bad in fact he realized he liked the vulcan rather then Chuckles was it. But he knew who he would involve Kathy and Tuvok in his revenge plan yes He didn't want to but how else would he get his revenge. "Q we're finished here why don't you complete the diagnostic on the Holo decks." B'Ellana said startling him out of his thoughts. "Yes ma'am." He answered.  
  
Two weeks later Kathryn invited the senior officers to the Mess hall for a celebration for Q. Q walked to the mess hall not knowing why he was summoned. When he got there it was dark. He entered and every one said "Surprise!!" Q jumped back in surprise and laughed. He choked out "Is this for me." He couldn't believe it Kathy gave him this. Just then Captain Janeway strolled over to him. She had a whine glass and a spoon in her hands. She hit the spoon against the glass and the talking stopped. "Attention everyone, I promote Q who has no rank to Ensign Q. Further more I reinstate you Q of your telepathic abilities. Use them wisely and if you continue to behave you will have the rest of your powers." Janeway announced proudly. "thank you Captain." Q replied almost crying. 


End file.
